As the demand from users for bandwidth is rapidly increasing, optical transmission systems, where subscriber traffic is transmitted using optical networks, is installed to serve this demand. These networks are typically referred to as fiber-to-the-curb (FTTC), fiber-to-the-building (FTTB), fiber-to-the-premise (FTTP), or fiber-to-the-home (FTTH). Each such network provides an access from a central office (CO) to a building, or a home, via optical fibers installed near or up to the subscribers' locations. As the transmission quantity of such an optical cable is much greater than the bandwidth actually required by each subscriber, a passive optical network (PON), shared between a plurality of subscribers through a splitter, was developed.
An exemplary diagram of a typical PON 100 is schematically shown in FIG. 1. The PON 100 includes M optical network units (ONUs) 120-1, 120-2, through 120-M, coupled to an optical line terminal (OLT) 130 via a passive optical splitter 140. To the extent that reference is made to the ONUs without regard to a specific one thereof, such ONUs will be referenced as 120. Traffic data transmission may be achieved by using asynchronous transfer mode (ATM) cells over two optical wavelengths, one for the downstream direction and another for the upstream direction. Downstream transmission from OLT 130 is broadcast to all ONUs 120. Each ONU 120 filters its respective data according to, for example, pre-assigned ATM VPI/VCI values. ONUs 120 transmit respective data to OLT 130 during different time slots allocated by OLT 130 for each ONU 120. Splitter 140 splits a single line into multiple lines, for example, 1 to 32, or, in case of a longer distance from OLT 130 to ONUs 120, 1 to 16. Each ONU 120 is connected to a plurality of customer sites to which receives and transmits from OLT 130 through the respective ONU 120.
Traffic processing by an ONU 120 is typically performed by a packet processor that is required to serve a plurality of PON applications of different PON types (e.g., BPON, EPON and GPON) and to process multiple data streams at high rate. In addition, the packet processor should be capable of performing standard networking tasks such as bridge learning, ATM queuing and shaping, reassembling of packets, and so on.
It would be advantageous to provide a packet processor for PON applications which is capable of efficiently performing the above-mentioned tasks.